


a robe that he might wear

by verybadhedgehog



Series: a figment of his imagination [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Domestic, Erotic Role Play, Established Relationship, M/M, Meta, Oral Sex, large goth men, only the original trilogy exists in this universe, robe fic, thin ginger men, young urban professionals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verybadhedgehog/pseuds/verybadhedgehog
Summary: Ben gives his partner Armitage a sexy silk dressing gown. General Hux seduces Kylo Ren.





	a robe that he might wear

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the "a figment of his imagination" verse, in which General Hux and Kylo Ren were young Armitage's slightly ridiculous Star Wars OCs — see [previous work](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7915375/chapters/18086119)  
> At this point, Ben has bought a flat and they've moved in together. They're probably engaged by now, maybe even married. Ben still likes roleplaying as a dark side warrior in bed. Hooray!

Ben was already home.

Armitage had worked a little late, and even though Ben had said that tonight wouldn’t be a late night for him, he’d still half expected to come back to an empty flat.

But here was Ben, out of his suit and into comfortable clothes, in the kitchen, stirring things, with the cooker hood running.

“Hey, sweetheart.”

“Hey. Cooking dinner for me?”

“As you see. It was past my turn.”

“What are we having?”

“Chicken with red peppers. I’ll put the chips in now you’re here.”

“Time for a shower, then. I’ll have a _sip_ of wine,” he said, and took a sip from Ben’s glass, “but just a sip for now.”

 

***

 

Clean and dressed in his favourite lounging clothes, he sat up at the breakfast bar and let Ben serve him wine and dinner. It was rather good. He still wasn’t quite ready to tell his mother that he’d taken to the practice of eating oven chips. She had _views_ on the topic.

“Is it worth putting the dishwasher on for these?”

“There’s breakfast things that’ll be dried on if we leave it another day. Put everything on the bottom and do the half wash. Or I’ll wash up.”

“No, no need. Sit and finish your drink.”

On the sofa, propped up against one end, was a large square plastic bag. “What’s this? Is this something?”

“It is _something_ , yes.” Ben stacked the last of the dishes and closed the dishwasher door. “I bought you something. Open it.”

Armitage opened the bag, and found inside a package wrapped in tissue paper, and sealed with one of those fancy stickers that fancy shops liked to use, to give you the full experience.

“Ooh. This feels potentially rather luxe.”

“Mm hmm.”

Armitage ripped open the tissue paper and out from it, freed from its confines, came pouring a great slippy mass of black silk. He held it and searched in its folds for how to orientate it properly, then held it up in front of him. “A dressing gown. Rather nice.”

“Yup. A dressing gown. Do you like it?”

“I _do_. Quite, uh, slinky.” He smoothed a hand over the fabric. “And so soft. Washed silk, isn’t it?”

“Yes. It is.”

Armitage sprang up and gave Ben a hug and a kiss. “Thank you, lovely, it’s wonderful. Whatever did I do to deserve this?”

“Nothing at all,” Ben said, squeezing him gently. “Except that I thought you’d like it.”

“Well, I do. You romantic little arsehole.”

Ben smiled, and nodded towards the bedroom. “You can try it on if you like.”

“I will, in a sec. Just going to sit and let my dinner settle for ten minutes.”

Ben sat beside him. They did not engage with University Challenge as much as they might usually. To his left, Armitage could feel Ben fidgeting.

“Alright. You needn’t sit there consumed by lust much longer.”

He snatched up the robe in its tissue paper, and went through to the bedroom. He pulled his cosy pants and T shirt off and folded them at the bottom of the bed. Socks followed, then after a moment’s consideration, underpants.

He slid the robe onto his shoulders. It really _was_ rather slinky. The silk gave soft and sensuous caresses to his body as he tied the belt in a loose bow to the side, then arranged the folds at the front just so. The hem landed a little way below the knee, not too short. Armitage brushed the fabric with the back of his hand and felt for a moment rather to the manner born.

He stepped back into the living room.

“Oh, you look _amazing_.” Ben’s eyes were wide and he was nibbling on his lower lip. “It’s _lovely_ on you. Turn around.”

Armitage slowly spun around, looking over his shoulder at Ben as he did.

“Hmm.” Ben smiled, shyly, and lowered his eyes for a second. “Do you think _the General_ might wear something like this?”

Oh. What a question. What a thought. Of course. He would. In his quarters, on his great Star Destroyer, he might have been taking a nap and needed to cover up to answer the door. He might have been preparing to receive Kylo Ren.

“Yes. Yes, he would. Do you want to…”

“Yes, let’s. If you stay here, maybe, um, lounging on the couch, and I’ll come in and, I suppose, react to what I find.”

“Okay.” Armitage sat down and arranged the folds of the robe again, partly for something to do, and partly to hide the fact that he was starting to get hard.

“I’ll change my top. Just because the other one is more… um, but I’ll come in from here.”

“Okay, just go and do it. Be quick.” 

Ben slipped into the bedroom, dashed back after about a minute, took up his position in the tiny square hallway, and closed the door behind him. 

Armitage breathed in and out and collected himself, trying to leave his anticipation and excitement to one side, and take on the proper persona. He heard the knock on the door, and adopted the crisp voice he like to use as the General. “What? Who is it. Didn’t my droid tell you to go away?”

“Hux,” Ben said, in a deep and flattened tone — or rather, Kylo said, as he burst into the General’s personal quarters.

“Kylo Ren. I should have known. Who else would not even have the decency to wait?” He snapped his head up and saw Kylo with an unusual look on his face, head slightly tilted and an eyebrow slightly raised.

“General. You’re not in your uniform. Have I disturbed you?”

Hux leant back, draping an arm across the back of the sofa, raised both eyebrows and blinked haughtily. “Well spotted. And no. You haven’t.”

“I was…” Kylo paused, looked Hux up and down, and looked away. “It’s not how I had expected to see the First Order’s great general. And if you were in the habit of taking meetings like this, I’m sure I would have heard of it.”

Oh. So Ben was doing this as a first time together fantasy. A seduction, perhaps. This was exciting. 

Hux stood up and, with what he liked to think of as customary precision combined with a little sensuality, took two steps towards Kylo.

Ben had been right to change his top. The long black linen tunic he was wearing definitely had something of the Knight at ease about it, although there might be questions asked later about why Kylo would be paying a visit to General Hux in his own comfortable off-duty clothes, and who might be considered to be seducing whom. In any case, Kylo was breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling with lust, and the General was going to keep him on edge for a few moments longer before letting those big powerful hands all over him.

“I wasn’t taking a meeting. I _had_ been taking a nap.”

“So you were sleeping? But not in that.” Kylo took a closer look at the robe. “It isn’t creased.”

“No. I put it on and came to sit down.”

“It looks soft.”

“It is. Softer than you’re used to, with your strange and harsh ways, no doubt.” Kylo’s hunger radiated from him. Hux would let him have a little morsel. “Here,” he said, and extended an arm, letting the sleeve of the robe drape down. “You can touch. But only the cloth itself, I don’t want your sorcerer’s hands all over me.”

Hux caught at his breath, almost panting at the thought of hands that manipulated the Force and brought life itself to an end, touching him, holding him. Toying with him.

Kylo reached out and took a fold of Hux’s robe between his fingers. “It is. So soft, so delicate.” Then he glanced down. “It’s quite obvious this is exciting you, General. You’re pitching a little tent.”

Hux stayed defiantly silent at this, waiting for more.

Kylo continued his attack. “So, are you wearing loose underwear that doesn’t confine you, or none at all?”

“With your powers, Kylo Ren, I should have thought you able to guess.”

“And after I’ve guessed?”

Hux raised his hands to Kylo's shoulders and delicately rested them there. “First you estimate. Then you verify.”

Kylo undid the belt. “So nothing at all? You sleep like this, then? All naked between your sheets.”

“Did you guess correctly?”

“Of course I did, General. You should have faith.”

“Don't tell me nothing ever surprises you, Ren. You seemed taken aback to see me when you first came in.”

“Oh, things surprise me. This…” and he slipped a hand inside the robe, and onto Hux’s waist. “This I didn’t expect. The shape of you, all unwrapped.”

How excited the General would be, and how proud to have brought this fearsome warrior to such a state. But he wouldn’t tremble. He’d let Kylo surrender first.

And he did. He dropped to his knees. His hands ran up Hux's thighs and up either side of his abdomen. “Hux,” he said.

“Yes.”

He kissed Hux's thighs. 

Armitage took shivery breaths. Every time it was really like a first time. Ben was so good at this, so good at making him feel freshly wanted and desired all over again.

Kylo’s lips and tongue were on his cock, and then he was hungrily taking him in and sucking him down. There was the brand new sight the General might have barely dared to dream of: Kylo's face between his legs, his nose tucked against dark russet gold hair. And the familiar sight he knew and cherished, his Ben there, eagerly sucking him.

“That's it. That's good. Your mouth is… it’s wonderful.” He threaded his fingers through Kylo’s hair — which was not quite as long as it had been, Ben having been gently spoken to at work a little while ago about standards of professional grooming. There was enough of it at the nape of the neck to clutch onto, however. He sighed and made quiet grunting noises as Kylo worked on him, and arranged one flap of the dressing gown over one of Kylo’s shoulders. It felt like ownership. Or safety. 

Kylo formed his tongue into a point, and teased the head of Hux’s cock, then dipped it in to the slit. Hux made an undignified noise and his thighs shuddered as Kylo wiggled the tip of his tongue.

“Mmm! Stop.”

Ben pulled off and looked up. “You okay?”

“Yes, yes, it's just it gets a bit much when you do that, and I don’t think I want to come so soon, and I might.”

Kylo smiled wickedly and kissed the General’s belly. “I’ll try and make you last,” he said. He rocked back onto his heels and stroked himself between his legs. “You’re staring.”

“So are you.”

Kylo stood again, and took Hux’s hand, guiding it between his legs. Hux closed his hand around his prize and felt its heat. 

“I knew you’d be big,” he said. “Your hands. And your nose. And your feet.”

“Do you want it,” Kylo murmured darkly.

“I do. But not out here. I have a bed.”

Without any more negotiation, Kylo bent slightly at the knees, and gathered him up.

“Ren!” 

Armitage loved the fact that Ben was strong enough to pick him up and carry him a short distance. He had decided that it was the sort of thing that even General Hux would get used to fairly quickly.

He was deposited quite gently on the bed, Kylo’s hands lingering on his silk covered flanks. Bold kisses followed, over his neck and his collarbones.

Hux tugged at Kylo’s shirt. “Get undressed, Ren. I want to see you.”

Kylo Ren was magnificent in his nakedness, as he knew he was, as he always was; and the General approved very much. “I want you,” he said, as Kylo climbed onto the bed beside him. Kylo kissed him, finally, his mouth wet and his skin all hot and smooth. Hux put his hands all over his knight’s body, over his shoulders and back and slipping past his waist to his cock. “I want _this_.”

Kylo gasped and tilted his hips into Hux’s hand. “How do you want me?”

“Lie down, on your back.”

Kylo laid himself out, like something to conquer.

“I'm going to make myself ready for you,” Hux said. “You can watch.” He swept the silk gown to one side, to give himself more reach. 

“Get me a condom,” Ben whispered. “I don’t want to make a huge mess of your new dressing gown when we’re finished.”

“It’s probably going to get lube on it anyway.”

“That’ll hand wash easily.”

Hux set about fingering himself open, giving himself plenty of lubrication and enjoying both the feeling of getting wet and slippery and the feeling of being watched.

He straddled Kylo and arranged the robe to fall behind him and drape over Kylo’s thighs. Warm slippy latex kissed at his wet hole and he opened to it, Kylo guiding himself inside. He lowered himself slowly, leaning back, relishing in the slow hot spread inside him and the desire apparent in Kylo’s dark, intense look. He lifted and dropped slowly at first, then faster, sighing at how good it felt. Kylo was beautiful and felt so, so good inside him. He leant right forward then and kissed him, wet and breathless, as he kept on fucking himself on him.

Kylo's hands were on his waist, helping him. 

“Would your soldiers know, how passionate their commanding officer can be? How he works so hard to get himself full of cock? If they could hear you. See you.”

“Ren…” He felt a flush blooming deeper and deeper on his chest.

“They think you’re cold and professional. They have no idea. But I know. How hot you are inside.”

Hux bounced faster. 

“Make yourself come. I want to feel it.”

Hux stroked his cock, quick and frantic, and teased at a nipple with his other hand.

“Hux… I’m close now. Are you?”

He gasped and panted and let out a little cry as he came over his hand.“Tissue,” he whispered, and got given one just before Kylo, or Ben, flipped him over and took charge. A few seconds of rapid, shallow thrusting, and he too was at his climax, groaning into the pillow next to Hux’s head.

 

***

 

The robe had come out of the battle fairly well, all things considered. A few smears of water-based lube, which would wash out. And if the next time it was worn were for play, it wouldn’t really matter. Armitage himself was clean again, and warm under the covers with his love.

“That was good, wasn’t it?”

“It was. You were beautiful, so formal and proper. I like making it their first time together.”

“I know. I like it too. Next time, though, we could have it so the General’s getting ready for Kylo. For an assignation.”

“By getting ready, you mean…”

“Preparing. I’d be getting myself open for you. We could use some of your box of toys.”

“Oh, that’d be nice. General Hux’s slutty sex prep robe.”

“Ben! But yes. And you could watch or join in.”

“Or I could fuck you with one of the plugs in me. Or vice versa. The weighted one.”

“You like that toy.”

“I do.”

Armitage thought for a moment and smiled to himself. “I think he might sprawl out over the General’s lap and demand attention.”

“Mm. Or spanking.”

“You think?”

“I like spanking. And I think he’d like pain, you know, I’m sure I’ve said this before.”

“Hmm. I could do that. Mustn’t get the settee dirty though.”

“Armie.” Ben giggled and kissed him.

“I just mean put a cloth down before you start humping the nearest available surface.”

Ben rolled his eyes. “We’ll put a cloth down. Fusspot. Fuck's sake.”

Armitage reached up and stroked Ben’s brow. “You looked so good. Your eyes, so intense. Looked different.”

“Eyeshadow.”

“You put eyeshadow on when you changed your shirt? You were only gone a minute!”

“I only needed a smudge just on each lid and a little swipe of a brush underneath. Swish swish, job done. It’s not complicated.” 

“Well, it worked for me.” He kissed Ben on the nose. “Clever boy.” He kissed him on the lips and held him close. “Thank you, darling. For everything. Love you.”

“Love you.” 

Ben suddenly half sat up. 

“What is it?”

“I never did set the dishwasher going, did I? Back in a tick, keep my side warm.” And out he leapt, in his Darth Vader pyjama shorts, to do his duty.


End file.
